Raising Heroes
by Rosel
Summary: Set right after the finale in 7 years in the future. Chloe and Dinah talk.


**Title: Raising Heroes**

**Rated PG-13**

**Summary: Set after the Finale Dinah and Chloe talk **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville **

Chloe hung up the phone laughing at her cousin for her 25th wedding attempt. She knew Clark was Superman and super busy but come on how long does it take do take a couple of papers signed?

After that she sat in the kitchen and got her orange lap top and started got up a blank page and started to write. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and there Dinah Lance was wearing her regular street clothes.

Chloe smiled knowingly, "You're late."

"Hey, Ninja's in Singapore are frisky."

"I bet you handled them just fine."

"Lets just say they'll have a head ache in the morning."

"Target required I assume?"

"Of course. So where's my little munchkin?"

"Sleep, dead like a light." Chloe said as she offered her a drink.

"You're not warping my child's mind are you?"

"Me? Never?" Chloe smiled mischievously.

"What every kid loves the hero stuff."

"Yeah, that's great and all but some of us would like to keep our children out of this life."

Chloe looked at Dinah looked worried and a little sad.

"I know, it's hard Canary but being a super hero's kid can have its privileges as well. I wrote those comics to inspire the kids and anyone I recruit to show them the greatness they have in themselves. I know some things can be dangerous but life isn't worth just playing it safe in bubble wrap."

"I know Chloe. It's just you got Ollie Jr. and you have Oliver by your side protecting him. It's just me and Dinah. She's my whole world and I just want to protect her."

Chloe smiled sympathetically, "I know you do and you will. We all will be here to help you like we have been. I know we do a lot of globetrotting in our line of work but the league is everywhere. You have our support where ever you're at."

"I know, thanks for baby sitting by the way."

"No, worries. Lil Ollie loved chasing her with his toy arrows and she loved throwing them right back at him with her telekinesis."

"I bet she did. Everything is always floating around at home." Dinah laughed.

"They played so much lil Dinah got exhausted and fell right asleep of course my son, had no such luck. He was so wired I had to read him the origins of Superman comic, AGAIN. " Chloe said a little over dramatically.

"It's your own fault. Anyway, I better get her. "

"She's welcome here any time." Chloe said smiling warmly.

"Thanks." Dinah said and then they hugged.

Chloe was happy to help she was always there to support her fellow heroes.

She felt bad for Canary having to take care of Dinah all by herself. If anyone could do it, it was her, she was tough, fierce, and she was soft and comforting when she needed to be. Chloe was actually happy that Dinah was chasing after a big bad here and had to stay here a little while Oliver had a business deal and Chloe track down some potential heroes. It was great to have little play mate for her little Ollie. Both of their eyes lit up when they played together. Ollie was a year older then Dinah and they did have so much fun together. She loved seeing the possibilities that her little hero would grow up to be. It was fun seeing them play Justice League together.

She loved seeing the potential in little heroes and it was even more satisfying to see it in her own kid and it was nice to see him share his hero excitement with an other kid.

Chloe sighed. Living this super hero life wasn't easy there were sacrifices to be made. Like Oliver not being able to be here to tuck their kid in and to miss so many wonderful moments but he was off saving the world and it was worth it.

Then suddenly the window blew open and an arrow attached on the target that stood on the wall in their game room. Chloe's smile went wide. The zipline attached and the Green Arrow came flying through, well gliding through. Then he landed expertly on his feet.

Then Chloe rolled her eyes a little, "Always so dramatic."

Oliver grabbed her and kissed her passionately, "You love it."

Chloe wrapped her arms around him and just smiled with pure happiness and said, "I kind of do."

Then she kissed him again so happy and grateful at how wonderful her life turned out to be.

"So is Ollie asleep?"

"Should be, or I swear I'm taking away his toy arrows."

"You wouldn't dare."

"He's just so energetic and stubborn. Dinah went to sleep right away."

"Yeah, well Dinah is going through a lot adjusting to her powers."

"Yeah, she is. I think our little boy is helping her have fun with them though."

"That's my boy."

Chloe wrapped her arms around his shoulder, "The apple isn't falling far from the tree."

"Yeah?"

"He's quite the little charmer."

"That's my boy."

"You should be proud he wants to be a hero just like his daddy."

"His mommy is my hero."

Chloe smiled a small smile look up at him slightly biting her lip.

Seven years and she might have loved him even more of that was possible. She soaked in him and his love and their love for their family. She really loved her life and everything that led her here to her calling of raising heroes.

The End

**A/N: OK so hope you guys liked it. I've been reading the threads saying all of their crazy theories and there was this one saying the kid being Dinah's and Oliver's and Chloe babysitting and then someone else mentioned how much they loved Bird of Prey's Dinah so much better. So then this got in my head and wouldn't leave. And my little theory of them sorta matching w/ Mythos and doing Dollie by doing the next generation. Also reminded me waaay back in the day when I was obsessed w/ Birds of Prey I wanted Ollie to show up. Then time passed and I forgot about it until now. **


End file.
